Mr Arrogance
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Era hora de mudar aquele "frio e solitário" de sempre e transformá-lo em algo... quente. E menos solitário, é claro. - NaruSasu - UA •
1. Little Arrogance

*** Naruto **(série) e todos os personagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem.

*** Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

*** Observação:** Essa fic está sendo escrita ainda e o mais provável é que tenha um total de 13 capítulos, não necessariamente continuação perfeita do capítulo anterior. Eu ia colocar essa fic como um conjunto de one-shots relacionados um ao outro em ordem cronológica, mas essa observação não faz muita diferença.

*** Importante: **Yaoi. Sem beta. _Naruto seme_**. **Um pouco de todos os gêneros (drama, comédia, fluffy, friendship...). E, principalmente, Slice of life, pedacinhos da vida dos dois.

**Aos aventureiros que deicidirem ler essa fic: Uma ótima leitura ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Mr. Arrogance**

.

.

.

• **Part I**_ - __Little__ Arrogance_

Naruto nem sempre fora um garoto animado. Nem sempre parecia feliz. Não, considerando que perdera os pais em um acidente. Crescera morando com um parente distante - ou sozinho, quando não podia acompanhá-lo nas viagens que ele fazia a trabalho. Mas havia algo que o ajudou a sair desse estado de tristeza em que ele ficara por um tempo, uma lição que seu pai lhe ensinara e que ele nunca esqueceria.

"_Se __algo __ruim__ lhe __acontece, __procure __olhar __o__ lado __bom__ disso, __para __que__ a __tristeza __não __possa __pegá-lo __completamente __e __afundá-lo __em __um __poço __de __desespero.__"_

Fora difícil no início, claro. Perder os pais nunca é uma coisa fácil de aceitar. Não vê-los mais quando acordar, não desejar-lhes "bom dia" com um sorriso animado no rosto, não divertir-se mais fazendo coisas que muitos considerariam estúpidas, mas que eles faziam porque adoravam, pelo simples fato de estarem juntos... Não, ninguém disse que seria fácil.

Mas, aos poucos, as palavras de seu pai ecoavam cada vez mais em sua cabeça.

No início ele achou impossível acreditar que aquilo poderia ter um lado bom, mas pouco tempo depois, Naruto decidiu acreditar que eles estariam felizes onde estivessem, graças aos conselhos preciosos de Jiraya, apesar de terem sido ditos de forma rude. Decidiu acreditar que eles ainda manteriam aquele sorriso de que ele se lembrava. E que a felicidade deles estaria completa se ele conseguisse voltar a sorrir também.

Logo Naruto ficou conhecido por seu jeito alegre entre seus amigos da escola e da vizinhança onde morava. Parecia sempre contente e feliz, apesar de sua má sorte.

As pessoas que o olhavam viam nele um garoto com uma força de vontade enorme e eram sempre contagiados por sua alegria e animação.

Era assim na maioria dos meses do ano. Entretanto as pessoas notavam que, em Dezembro, os olhos azuis não possuíam mais o mesmo brilho de sempre e o sorriso parecia um pouco triste, cansado. A empolgação parecia contida, embora ele se esforçasse para não parecer tão deprimido e para baixo.

"Eu não gosto de dezembro", ele dizia a todos, desculpando-se, como se houvesse algo que desculpar. "É frio, meus dedos ficam congelando, e a neve só começa a cair mais no fim do mês... Aí fica difícil brincar de guerra de bolas de neve... E é impossível fazer um anjo, como nos filmes...", dizia com um sorriso.

Mas, o que as pessoas imaginavam, era que Naruto sempre se lembrava dos pais quando dezembro chegava. Não haveria mais as luzes, os presentes, os sorrisos, o calor dos abraços ou a alegria familiar naquela época do ano que, apesar de parecer uma data puramente comercial, ainda poderia ser sinônimo de bons momentos juntos em família. Não que as pessoas acreditassem que ele não pudesse ter tudo isso com o tutor que lhe foi designado, mas sabiam que era impossível não sentir falta de tudo o que ele tivera um dia e que, infelizmente, lhe fora tomado.

E as coisas não se mostraram diferentes por um longo tempo.

Essa forma de pensar, entretanto, só mudaria anos depois por uma série de fatores que vieram a acontecer ao longo do tempo, momentos que ele vivera que poderiam parecer sem importância, até que, após seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, em mais um desses momentos, ele decidisse que era hora de mudar.

O que o levou a essa mudança radical, algo que foi influenciando lenta e gradualmente a sua filosofia de vida, foi a chegada de uma família tradicional ao bairro em que ele morava, durante o mês de dezembro, quando ele tinha quinze anos.

Os Uchihas eram uma família discreta e provavelmente eram cheios de formalismos.

As pessoas olhavam para os membros dela com respeito e admiração. Eram pessoas que transmitiam confiança, respeito e polidez. Perfeitos à primeira vista.

Naruto também acreditou nisso por um tempo. Somente o suficiente para que encontrasse o mais novo dos filhos de Uchiha Fugaku na escola e passasse a ter uma opinião completamente diferente.

Uchiha Sasuke era bonito, muitas garotas suspiravam sempre que ele estava por perto, era inteligente, educado...

"Ele é um verdadeiro _gentleman_", ouvira uma garota comentar certa vez.

Mas uma coisa que Naruto aprendera com um pouco de tempo, é que Sasuke não era exatamente um "cavalheiro" se ele não se importava com ninguém - e isso foi o que ficara na cabeça de Naruto quando Sasuke simplesmente ignorou o desespero de uma aluna que tinha tirado uma nota ruim na prova e pedira a anulação de uma questão, mas que, por conta dos argumentos de Sasuke, não conseguiu anulação alguma.

Naruto não acreditou que ele fizera isso por maldade - ele não costumava ver maldade nas pessoas, é claro -, mas achou que não custava nada ser um pouco piedoso e ajudar a garota.

"Não é o fim do mundo", ele disse quando Naruto questionou o seu comportamento. "Ela vai poder recuperar na próxima prova". Falou e deu de ombros, deixando Naruto resmungando sobre o quanto ele era arrogante e sem coração.

Quando o mês de dezembro seguinte ao da chegada dos Uchihas, portanto um ano depois, havia chegado e os sorrisos de Naruto se tornavam gradualmente mais tristes e menos frequentes, ele escutou os boatos que começaram a circular na vizinhança.

"Acha que nós poderíamos fazer uma torta para levar para os Uchihas? Imagino que o Natal deles deva ser triste, considerando que a mãe dos meninos já não está mais viva..."

"Sim, poderíamos fazer isso. E aproveitar e levar uma torta ao Naruto-kun também. É dezembro e ele mais uma vez vai estar sozinho no Natal."

"Aqueles garotos têm passado por coisas difíceis, não é?"

"Sim. E têm encarado as coisas muito bem e de forma muito madura. São garotos excepcionais, sem dúvida."

Naruto escutou a conversa das duas senhoras sem querer, mas sem deixar de sentir curiosidade desde que ouvira o nome Uchiha, não se contendo e escutando mais do que deveria.

Sempre imaginara que Sasuke fosse alguém com "cara de bunda" - era assim que se referia a ele mentalmente sempre que, por algum motivo, toda aquela arrogância e aqueles modos falsamente polidos eram colocados à mostra. E ele decidira que Sasuke não era polido por simples educação, era mais que isso, era orgulho, presunção. Mas nunca se indagara sobre motivos. Nunca quis saber o que havia por trás da máscara de altivez que Sasuke sempre sustentava. Até por que nunca acreditara que houvesse muita coisa ali por baixo.

Mas o fato de que a mãe morrera e de que ele tinha um pai que realmente poderia meter medo em qualquer um, como ele constatou certa vez, foi o suficiente para convencer Naruto de que aquele poderia ser um provável motivo de todo aquele jeito de quem se acha superior.

Tudo para esconder o que sentia, talvez.

No entanto, decidiu que não iria deixar que o passado triste de Sasuke o influenciasse. Ele também passara por dificuldades. Nem por isso ele andava agindo como se fosse o dono do mundo, como ele achava que Sasuke agia - e ele tivera um ano de observações árduas para chegar a essa conclusão.

Em verdade, ele nunca deixou de pensar em Sasuke durante aquele mês de dezembro desde que ouvira aquela conversa, especialmente nos dias vinte e quatro e vinte e cinco de dezembro.

Se Naruto se sentia sozinho, com Jiraya trabalhando, infelizmente - eles não eram ricos, apesar das ótimas vendas dos livros que Jiraya escrevia e, para que pudessem ter um padrão de vida confortável, era necessário que viagens fossem feitas, autógrafos distribuídos, palestras fossem ministradas... - Naruto imaginava que talvez Sasuke pudesse estar sentindo algo parecido com o que ele sentia, mesmo tendo um pai e um irmão que pudessem lhe fazer companhia naquela data.

E assim os conceitos de Naruto mudavam de forma calma, mas efetiva.

Andando pelos corredores de um shopping na tarde do dia vinte e seis, Naruto encontrou algumas garotas, que ele conhecia de vista do colégio, sentadas em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação, quando ele sentou ali perto após pedir e pagar um chocolate quente para viagem_ e _esperava que ficasse pronto_._

"Acha que Uchiha-senpai iria gostar de um presente de Natal atrasado?"

Naruto revirou os olhos ao ouvir o tom doce que elas usavam para se referir àquele Uchiha. Se fossem falar dele, provavelmente usariam um tom de total desprezo, certamente, já que as pessoas costumavam pensar que ele era retardado, idiota ou qualquer coisa do gênero - e na maioria das vezes não hesitavam em chamá-lo de idiota, só por ele dizer uma besteira ou outra no meio da aula. _"__Nada __de__ mais.__"_

"Todos gostam de ganhar presente, você sabe. Mas Uchiha-senpai nunca vai demonstrar que gostou em uma explosão de felicidade ou algo assim."

"Eu sei. Ele costuma parecer tão frio com relação a tudo...", a garota concordou com um ar sonhador e soltou uma risadinha.

"_Frio,__ un?__"__,_ Naruto pensou. Frio e solitário, lembrou-se. "_Ótima __combinação_".

E familiar também.

Recebera seu chocolate quente e voltara para casa, andando a passos lentos enquanto sentia os flocos de neve tocarem-lhe levemente a face, sentindo o sabor adocicado e quente do chocolate, enquanto o sorvia a goles pacientes.

Passou em frente ao parque em que as pessoas costumavam passar uma tarde agradável e tranquila. Muitas crianças brincavam no local e sorriam, divertindo-se, fazendo Naruto sentir uma vontade de sorrir praticamente misturada ao nó que se formava em sua garganta, como se ele fosse chorar ao ver que elas estavam acompanhadas dos pais.

_Frio e solitário._

_Frio e solitário._

_Frio e solit..._

Parou de pensar em si próprio quando viu que Sasuke estava a alguns metros de distância, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Naruto já o vira com expressões arrogantes antes. Expressões de desprezo, de satisfação, de superioridade, principalmente quando eles trocavam algumas palavras cordiais, na maioria das vezes porque a professora achava que eles deviam trabalhar juntos em vez de somente soltarem farpas um contra o outro, como se tornou comum acontecer por conta do instinto de competição comum a garotos - a famosa disputa de vestiário - aliado ao fato de que Naruto definitivamente queria que ele parasse de ser tão irritante.

Mas ele nunca vira um sorriso e uma expressão como a que estava vendo naquele instante.

Se Naruto pudesse dizer, diria que Sasuke achava que ninguém o estava observando para ter uma expressão tão linda no rosto.

_Frio e solitário._

Naruto. Sasuke.

_Dezembro._

Naquele dia, Naruto tomou uma decisão. Não era como se ele fosse parar de ser tão implicante a ponto de fazerem as pazes no dia seguinte. Especialmente porque ele sabia que assim que as aulas recomeçassem, Sasuke já não seria mais o mesmo garoto que ele vira no parque com um sorriso melancólico no rosto, um brilho de tristeza nos olhos, e, sim, o garoto arrogante e orgulhoso que ele sempre fora quando sabia que todos estavam olhando.

Mas ele pensou muito, pensou até cansar, porque foi preciso.

Pensou em si mesmo, pensou em Sasuke, pensou na vida dos dois. E então pensou em seu pai.

"_Se algo ruim lhe acontece, procure olhar o lado bom disso, para que a tristeza não possa pegá-lo completamente e afundá-lo em um poço de desespero."_

Era hora de adotar essa filosofia completamente.

Até mesmo quando o assunto era Dezembro.

Até mesmo quando o assunto era Sasuke.

E então ele decidiu que os meses de dezembro seriam vistos sob outro ângulo, que seriam transformados em momentos felizes. Assim como Sasuke, que definitivamente precisava de algo mais em sua vida.

Era hora de mudar aquele frio e solitário e transformá-lo em algo quente e animado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Pronto, capítulo/one-shot 1 saindo! Resolvi pegar os temas que me faltavam do _30 cookies_ e transformá-los em uma única fic. A ideia surgiu ontem à noite, enquanto eu tentava dormir e pensava nas similaridades entre os ukes que eu gostava e no fato de que eu poderia fazer uma dissertação sobre o porquê de eu achar que o Sasuke (e mais outros tantos personagens) pra mim é o uke.

O título meio que é parte das minhas razões.

Opinião bem pessoal aqui, mas **realmente** não me importa quem faz o quê na relação deles (quem vai por cima ou por baixo). Que fique bem claro para todos, até mesmo para mim. Mas que todos fiquem avisados, para não terem problemas depois com o que está por vir.

Isso aqui pode ter saído meio rápido demais - a narração e os acontecimentos -, mas eu meio que só queria dar uma perspectiva real do porquê os próximos capítulos existem. Juro que os próximos serão mais detalhados =9

Anh... Certo, acho que era só isso.

Obrigada aos que leram até aqui.

_* Iniciada em 16/10/11 ~Dark Lirit_

* * *

><p><strong><em># 30 cookies - Set: Inverno - Tema 15. Dezembro<em>**


	2. Always There

*** Naruto **(série) e todos os personagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem.

*** Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

*** Observação:** Essa fic está sendo escrita ainda e o mais provável é que tenha um total de 13 capítulos, não necessariamente continuação perfeita do capítulo anterior. Eu ia colocar essa fic como um conjunto de one-shots relacionados um ao outro em ordem cronológica, mas essa observação não faz muita diferença.

*** Importante: **Yaoi. Sem beta. _Naruto seme_**. **Um pouco de todos os gêneros (drama, comédia, fluffy, friendship...). E, principalmente, Slice of life, pedacinhos da vida dos dois.

**Mil perdões pela demora. Espero que não tenham me abandonado, mas se for esse o caso, eu vou entender. Boa leitura a todos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Mr. Arrogance**

.

.

.

• **Part II**_ - Always there_

Sasuke perdeu a mãe no verão do ano em que ele completaria catorze anos.

Apesar disso, ele nunca quis pensar em si mesmo como o garotinho sem mãe, nunca quis ser o protagonista órfão de uma história triste que as pessoas contavam umas para as outras, como se não tivessem nada melhor para fazer da vida.

Ele então, a partir dessa ideia, decidira tornar-se forte. Tão forte que, apesar das lembranças que tinha da mãe, ele iria conseguir superar a morte dela e o vazio que ficava em sua casa, sem sentir dor ou sentir que as lágrimas poderiam a qualquer minuto sair de seus olhos. Ele faria sua própria história de um jeito diferente. Levaria um pouco de tempo até que ele conseguisse, Sasuke sabia, mas ele não iria desistir.

Depois de um ano da morte de Uchiha Mikoto, sem que ele, o irmão e o pai conseguissem suportar viver na mesma casa onde conviveram como uma família feliz - lugar cheio de lembranças que eles tinham dificuldade de administrar, embora mantivessem a aparência neutra - eles se mudaram. O patriarca dos Uchiha conseguiu ser transferido no trabalho, assumindo um cargo de chefia no departamento de polícia e investigação de um lugar longe o suficiente para que eles pensassem que tudo seria superado. O plano nunca havia sido esquecê-la, é claro, apenas buscar novos ares, novos ângulos de onde pudessem encarar a situação, de modo que pudessem esboçar um sorriso nos lábios ao olhar para o passado sem muitas dificuldades.

O que, infelizmente, não aconteceu de início.

Apesar da força de vontade que todos eles possuíam, era possível ver que Mikoto era uma pessoa que constantemente ocupava-lhes o pensamento. Mas, mesmo assim, eles continuaram com suas vidas, procurando fingir uma paz advinda da conformação com a situação, conformação essa que eles não sentiam de verdade.

Itachi continuou indo a universidade na qual estudava, Fugaku passava o dia todo trabalhando. Os dois chegavam cansados em casa e Sasuke apenas os observava e os admirava de forma contida, seja durante o jantar ou durante as conversas que tinha com o irmão quando eles não estavam estudando. Sasuke chegava a desejar internamente nesses momentos que um dia pudesse ser como eles.

O que Sasuke não sabia - ou talvez não acreditasse ser possível - era que ele já estava tão próximo de seu irmão e de seu pai em relação à sua vida, profissional e pessoal, quanto um garoto de quinze anos poderia estar. Ele nunca fora o pior aluno da sala ou tirara notas baixas. Nem mesmo notas medianas. Era sempre um dos melhores alunos da turma e normalmente era o número um, exceto uma ou outra vez em que um daqueles _nerds_ apareceram em sua vida e acabaram mostrando-se de algum modo "melhores". Pelo menos no que se referia às notas e tiraram-lhe o primeiro lugar da classe, não que ele realmente ligasse para isso.

Independente de nerds, ele se dedicava bastante ao colégio. Parecia ter descoberto que distrair-se dando tudo de si mesmo no que fazia era uma ótima saída para conseguir que a saudade não o atingisse com frequência. E Sasuke acreditou que era o suficiente.

Além disso, Sasuke também era bom em outras coisas também. Tinha um bom domínio da língua inglesa, sabia jogar futebol, beisebol, basquete e um pouco de vôlei, tinha uma boa aparência e, acima de tudo, agia como se fosse superior a todos.

Não que isso fosse feito de forma consciente - ou talvez até fosse. Entretanto Sasuke apenas não sabia conversar com as pessoas ou sorrir da forma como elas faziam, como se não tivessem nada mais com que se preocupar além do próximo jogo que iria passar na televisão ou com a história de um drama, baseado em um daqueles mangás, que fora ao ar na noite passada.

Aparentemente essa sua atitude fora o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Uzumaki Naruto - e de outros alunos do colégio, embora nem todos eles fossem tão pacíficos quanto o garoto que muitos consideravam como uma fonte inesgotável de energia. Porque não havia outra explicação para o fato de que Naruto começara a lançar vez ou outra alguns olhares, que eram definidos como hostis por alguns alunos do colégio, em direção a Sasuke. Ou talvez fosse apenas porque Sasuke apenas estava sendo mais uma vez um bastardo egoísta e sem coração, algo que se mostrara ser bem frequente. Não importava.

Por conta disso, de um jeito estranho, algum tipo de competição sem fim começou entre eles, embora Sasuke se recusasse a admitir que estava realmente disputando alguma coisa com um loiro barulhento e completamente sem bom senso. Mas, de algum modo, cada coisa que eles faziam parecia estar sob o crivo de um rígido avaliador e Naruto parecia realmente feliz quando conseguia fazer algo que Sasuke não era capaz de fazer ou fazia de modo insatisfatório, não que essa fosse a regra - na verdade era a exceção.

Sasuke costumava dizer que "ser idiota" era uma dessas coisas na qual Naruto era melhor que ele e Naruto ficava furioso com isso, em todas as vezes que ouvia Sasuke falar aquilo, ameçando-o, dizendo que na próxima vez ele iria mostrar quem era o idiota ali.

Começaram com uma partida em uma das aulas de educação física, depois com notas nos testes, atenção dos professores, atenção dos amigos, partidas e mais partidas em jogos, e então garotas - Naruto queria ser tão bem visto pela população feminina quanto Sasuke... Certa vez ele até usou gel nos cabelos e os penteou para trás, procurando adotar uma postura _blasé_¹ e conseguindo chamar a atenção de várias garotas do colégio, embora, apesar de seu esforço, ele não tenha conseguido receber toda a atenção que Sasuke despertava. Chegou à conclusão de que sua ideia não fora um completo sucesso. E no dia seguinte, quando lhe perguntaram o que aconteceu com o Naruto do dia anterior, ele disse que dava trabalho ser bonito.

Com o passar dos meses, Sasuke acostumara-se com a presença constante de Naruto desafiando-o, seja gritando a plenos pulmões ou de forma implícita, ao passo que ele sempre passava direto sem responder ao desafio, porém sabendo que, em breve, eles iriam de algum modo se confrontar. Estava tão acostumado com os olhares na sua direção, com os gritos, com o jeito extrovertido de Naruto de encarar as coisas, com a pretensão dele de vencê-lo que não notou que os olhares mudaram, que ele não parecia mais desejar com tanta força de vontade vencê-lo, que ele passara a se divertir mais quando eles jogavam do que antes.

Sasuke nunca soube exatamente como ou quando a atitude de Naruto mudara, mas não a ignorara para sempre. Soube que algo estava diferente quando, em uma das divisões de tarefas, o Uzumaki oferecera-se para ajudá-lo a limpar a sala depois da aula². Ao que parecia, todos tinham planos para depois que estivessem livres do colégio, de modo que sobrara somente o Uchiha para responsabilizar-se por aquelas tarefas naquele dia. E Naruto.

Aos poucos, todas as pessoas foram pegando suas coisas e indo embora, deixando apenas os dois garotos ali. Sasuke olhando para o livro que tinha em mãos e que resolvera ler enquanto esperava todos irem embora, e Naruto escutando música com os fones de ouvido e olhando para o teto, os dois não tão ansiosos para que pudessem começar, mas desejando que pudessem fazê-lo logo e então sair dali.

"Okay!" Naruto falou animado, percebendo que sobrara apenas os dois, enquanto levantava-se com um pulo da cadeira onde estivera sentado e esticava-se, como se estivesse se preparando para correr em uma maratona.

Sasuke limitou-se a observá-lo por cima do livro, com um olhar indiferente, enquanto o outro começava a fazer movimentos estranhos com o corpo, como se estivesse sofrendo de um ataque moderado de epilepsia ou qualquer coisa do gênero, se é que era possível.

"Você pode ir para casa se não está se sentindo... bem" Ele comentou deixando o livro de lado e levantando-se.

"Eu estou apenas dançando" Revirou os olhos e começou a limpar o quadro.

"Eu achei que poderia ser algo nesse sentido... Mas é ridículo demais..."

"Como se eu me importasse!" Falou sorrindo, e exagerando um pouco nos movimentos, e fazendo caretas que poderiam assustar qualquer um e que talvez ele pensasse que fossem engraçadas.

"Se você continuar assim, vai acabar bagunçando mais do que arruma."

Naruto não respondeu ou falou qualquer coisa, apenas sorriu, porque Sasuke era sempre tão frio e distante. Ele continuou o que estava fazendo enquanto observava com sua visão periférica Sasuke organizar as mesas e as cadeiras.

Trabalharam em silêncio durante todo o resto do tempo até que tudo estivesse limpo e organizado: Sasuke concentrado no que fazia, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, procurando não pensar em nada, em verdade; E Naruto observando-o, limpando, dançando às vezes, enquanto era ignorado. Cometera pequenos erros, é verdade, esbarrara nas cadeiras que Sasuke organizara, tropeçara nos próprios pés e sorrira, como se pedisse desculpas a Sasuke, mas o garoto não esboçava reação diferente do olhar reprovador.

Ao terminarem, deixaram o colégio lado a lado, moravam perto um do outro afinal de contas. Não era como se pudessem simplesmente ignorar esse detalhe e andar como se fossem completos estranhos. Além disso, um deles poderia parecer um _stalker_ aos olhos das outras pessoas.

O silêncio perdurava entre eles, embora Sasuke soubesse que Naruto nunca fora uma pessoa silenciosa. Ele se perguntava o que havia de diferente para que aquela caminhada estivesse sendo tão calma, mas ele não planejava fazer essa pergunta em voz alta, não era tão fraco a ponto de ceder para a curiosidade. Principalmente porque Sasuke tinha um palpite de que aquele silêncio seria quebrado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Ei, Sasuke!" Como previsto.

"O quê?"

"Você pretendia fazer tudo sozinho?"

"O quê?" Não que ele fosse surdo ou qualquer coisa assim, mas lhe pareceu uma pergunta estranha aquela.

"Você realmente pretendia ficar depois da aula e fazer tudo sozinho?"

"Não havia outra alternativa até você se oferecer para ajudar..." Deu de ombros. "Mas creio que eu não ia realmente fazer tudo sozinho de qualquer jeito, já que você parece ter uma mania estranha de querer competir comigo..."

Naruto sorriu do que Sasuke dissera e ignorara completamente o fato de que ele falara demonstrando irritação com aquele detalhe, ou o fato de que talvez aquelas palavras pudessem fazê-lo pensar que Sasuke não o levava a sério, porque em parte as palavras dele eram verdade.

Sasuke mais uma vez fez uma pergunta a si mesmo, sem que ousasse pronunciá-la. _O__ que __fora __aquele __sorriso?_

"Sabe, Sasuke. Eu não quero perder para você, então, eu vou continuar competindo..." Ele comentou depois de alguns segundos.

"Que infantil..." Sasuke resmungou e revirou os olhos.

Para ele Naruto era irritante e definitivamente precisava crescer, entender que aquelas competições sem sentido não os faria ganhar nada, não os levaria a lugar algum. Mais: talvez isso poderia significar algum tipo de convivência com o _senhor-hipertativo-em-pessoa_, que ele não estava realmente disposto a admitir.

Sasuke gostava da rotina que levava, sem que alguém estivesse por perto, perturbando-o. Por isso, se Naruto não pretendia se afastar por querer manter aquela ideia estúpida na cabeça, Sasuke temia que aquilo mudasse tudo com o qual estava acostumado.

Ele poderia acabar com isso. Bastava apenas algumas poucas palavras e Naruto talvez saísse pulando e gritando de felicidade e talvez o deixasse em paz. Só talvez. Porque Naruto poderia agir de forma completamente contrária ao que ele acreditava que aconteceria e poderia não se afastar, pior, continuar importunando-o...

A verdade era que Naruto era muito melhor que Sasuke em sorrir. Se eles competissem nesse aspecto, Sasuke talvez nunca fosse capaz de vencer. Ele notara isso quando o Uzumaki chamara a atenção de Sasuke após fazer um comentário idiota para alguns amigos. Nesse dia, Sasuke já estava ciente da disputa imaginária que os envolvia, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar em todos os desdobramentos, nem analisar a situação.

E, observando-o conversar no intervalo entre as aulas, Sasuke chegou a conclusão de que Naruto era realmente bom em conviver com as pessoas, em fazer amigos, em divertir-se. Algo com que Sasuke fingia não se importar, embora no fundo sentisse um pouco de inveja por sua completa falta de habilidade nesses aspectos - "debilidade" que nunca seria admitida, apesar de ele aceitar, intimamente, que Naruto não era tão inútil e perdedor quanto a maioria das pessoas poderia pensar.

Naruto ignorava totalmente a existência de algo que Sasuke sabia sobre ele, sobre suas habilidades. Enquanto caminhavam, ele só conseguia pensar, na verdade, que, apesar de ter consciência de que estava chateando o Uchiha - ele se divertia com isso, admitia -, tinha certeza de que a fase de passos tortuosos nessa amizade que muitos considerariam inesperada talvez tivesse terminado. Ou que ele pelo menos deixava Sasuke consciente de que pretendia estar sempre por perto.

"Ei, Sasuke!" Chamou após andarem em silêncio por mais algum tempo, de repente consciente de algo.

"O quê?" Respondeu demonstrando um pouco de irritação, mal humor.

"Você acha que sensei vai me recompensar pelo que fizemos hoje?" Naruto tinha um brilho esperançoso nos olhos, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Você não fez mais que sua obrigação, Naruto."

"E você?" Ele tornou a perguntar, sem deixar-se abater pela resposta que recebera.

"Hein?"

"Vai me recompensar?"

"Por que é que nós estamos indo para casa juntos mesmo?" Ele revirou os olhos enquanto Naruto fingia choramingar, dizendo o quanto Sasuke estava sendo ingrato e malvado com ele, que fora tão bondoso.

"Mas sabe, Sasuke. Caminhar sozinho para casa é uma coisa realmente aborrecida."

Sasuke não disse mais nada, apenas continuou caminhando enquanto, ao seu lado, Naruto cantarolava uma música alegremente.

Além disso, Naruto pensava, acompanhar Sasuke sempre poderia ajudá-lo a pensar em um jeito de vencer, se conhecesse melhor o seu inimigo.

Que não necessariamente era Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ - <strong>Até pouco tempo atrás eu não sabia o que era, mas é algo como indiferente/apático/sem emoção.

**² - **As crianças no Japão, segundo minhas fontes (aquele amigo que viajou pra lá e depois me deixou morrendo de vontade de ir também) estava falando sobre como as crianças limpam a sala de aula depois das aulas, sem que o professor faça qualquer coisa pra ajudar. E isso a gente pode ver em animes também, se não me falha a memória.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Tadãm! Capítulo/One-shot dois entregue. Eu sei que demorei horrores e que merecia pedradas, mãs, em minha defesa, alego que não posso escrever se não tenho feelings. E eu jurei que teria feelings pra escrever todos os domingos pela manhã v. Além disso houveram outras coisas, com a qual a maioria dos humanos sofre/já sofreram: provas. Não que isso totalmente sirva de desculpa, porque eu tenho prova logo depois do feriado e aqui estou eu. É, são desculpas horríveis... Enfim, se serve de consolo, domingo que vem vou postar o capítulo 3, certeza.

Aaaah, entendam o que está na entrelinhas do fim do capítulo. Quem conseguir desvendar ganha um doce - se bem que nem tá tão difícil assim, será?

Outra coisa, fico feliz em ver que pessoas passaram pelos meus aviso e tals. Foi legal ver isso de vocês. E foi bom eu ter colocado os avisos, pra eu não ficar mudando de ideia (porque não importa de verade quem é uke/seme, porque eles, pra mim, trocam - e por isso eu mesma troco de opinião com frequência -, mas como eu precisava fixar e não sei como anda o fandom, então...). E, falando nisso, **obrigada pelas reviews! De verdade fizeram o dia de alguém feliz.  
><strong>

E eu tenho sérias tendências a falar demais nessas notas, então vou encerrar por aqui, antes que a nota fique maior que a fic.

Até semana que vem õ/

_~Dark Lirit_

* * *

><p><strong><em># 30 cookies - Set: Inverno - Tema 09. Competição<em>**


	3. Sharing and Smiling

*** Naruto **(série) e todos os personagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem.

*** Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

*** Observação:** Essa fic está sendo escrita ainda e o mais provável é que tenha um total de 13 capítulos, não necessariamente continuação perfeita do capítulo anterior. Eu ia colocar essa fic como um conjunto de one-shots relacionados um ao outro em ordem cronológica, mas essa observação não faz muita diferença.

*** Importante: **Yaoi. Sem beta. _Naruto seme_**. **Um pouco de todos os gêneros (drama, comédia, fluffy, friendship...). E, principalmente, Slice of life, pedacinhos da vida dos dois.

**Boa leitura a todos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Mr. Arrogance**

.

.

.

• _**Part III** - Sharing and Smiling_

Antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer algo a respeito, uma rotina se estabeleceu entre os dois. Todos os dias pela manhã, ele encontrava Naruto no meio do caminho para a escola. No primeiro dia em que isso aconteceu, dois dias depois de terem ficado após a aula no colégio, Sasuke acreditou que fosse apenas uma coincidência infeliz. Mas do mesmo modo como ele aceitou que os dois voltassem juntos para casa no outro dia, ele não fez qualquer objeção, embora não falasse nada - ele sequer havia respondido ao bom dia animado de Naruto - exatamente como se estivesse ignorando que alguém caminhava ao seu lado.

Caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo. Bom, não completamente em silêncio, já que Naruto cantarolava uma música que Sasuke não conhecia. Logo ele não estava apenas cantarolando como vez ou outra cantava pedaços da letra com uma voz irritante. Sasuke não teve outra escolha a não ser dirigir-se a ele para pedir que se contivesse.

"Mas, Sasuke", ele respondeu, "Eu preciso soltar toda minha energia criativa". Falou como se fosse algum tipo de problema sério que não podia ser ignorado. "Minha psicóloga que falou".

Sasuke não teve certeza se ele estava falando a verdade ou se era apenas uma brincadeira, mas o sorriso que Naruto lhe lançava após dizer isso o fez acreditar que seria mais adequada a última opção.

"Então solte sua energia criativa em outro lugar." Ele falou e continuou andando enquanto Naruto ficava parado no meio do caminho, resmungando alguma coisa por conta da resposta que recebera.

"Ei, Sasuke, espera!" E ele correu para alcançá-lo, enfim sorrindo da situação. "Em vez de irmos calados todo o caminho, nós poderíamos conversar...". Não obteve resposta. "Assim fica difícil...", ele reclamou baixinho.

Ele queria se aproximar de verdade de Sasuke, mas essa tarefa estava se tornando realmente difícil, mais do que ele pensou que seria.

"_Eu__ não __vou __desistir__"__,_ pensou. Já que estava se mostrando difícil, ele talvez pudesse encarar aquilo com um pouco mais de divertimento, ainda que levasse um bom tempo até que os ponteiros estivessem acertados entre os dois.

Quanto Sasuke aguentaria antes de ele mesmo desistir? Naruto sorriu.

"Ei, Sasuke!" Chamou-o, mas ainda não obteve resposta. Ser ignorado não era algo com que Naruto estava acostumado e isso diminuiu um pouco o bom humor que ele tinha segundos antes.

Talvez Sasuke se achasse muito superior para não responder a alguém como ele. Qual era o problema com aquele garoto? Será que só por conta das notas? Das garotas? Ou era por conta da aparência? Será que Sasuke realmente achava que... Bom, Naruto o olhou, mesmo que só pudesse ver as suas costas. Lembrou-se do rosto dele e viu que não havia muito ali que pudesse fazer alguém agir de forma tão arrogante. Será que era o cabelo? Naruto não entendia muito bem sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas será que era o cabelo a fonte de toda aquela pose dele? Porque o cabelo era uma das coisas que chamava a atenção em Sasuke à primeira vista. O cabelo e a arrogância.

"Ei, Sasuke! Qual o problema com o seu cabelo?". Perguntou antes que pudesse pensar.

Na verdade, Naruto fazia o tipo: fale primeiro, pense depois. Costumava ter a língua rápida e agitada, enquanto seus pensamentos talvez não conseguissem ser tão rápidos assim - ou talvez só lhe faltasse bom senso.

Naruto acreditou que aquela fora uma boa escolha de assunto para conversar com Sasuke, já que ele parara de andar e se virara para encará-lo. Era apenas um detalhe irrelevante que ele o olhasse como se estivesse querendo arrancar-lhe a cabeça fora. Um detalhe que ele desavergonhadamente resolvera ignorar.

"O que tem o meu cabelo?" falou pausadamente, como se em cada palavra fosse emitido um sinal de alerta de perigo iminente.

"Não sei", ele respondeu ainda ignorando os sinais que Sasuke emanava. Ele olhou para os cabelos do garoto a sua frente e ponderou um pouco. "Parecem... Um ninho de galinha." Ele falou, pensando que dizer "Bunda de galinha", que era a forma como ele definiria o cabelo de Sasuke, talvez não fosse educado. E ninho automaticamente remeteria à bunda de galinha, porque ela estaria chocando os ovos ali e então... bem, fazia todo o sentido do mundo para ele.

Sasuke já ouvira o substantivo "ninho" (de ratos) ser usado para se referir a cabelos, mas nada como ninho de galinha, era a primeira vez - o que certamente não excluía o fato de que aquilo o ofendera.

Naruto percebeu que Sasuke estava, naquele momento, a meio caminho de matá-lo de forma lenta e dolorosa. Talvez sua tentativa de ser educado não houvesse tido sucesso. Talvez eles tivessem chegado ao limite cedo demais.

"Eu... Sasuke... Não veja isso... como... uma crítica..." Começou sentindo-se inútil. "Eu só... Falei a primeira coisa que eu pensei e... talvez essa não seja o melhor jeito de começar uma relação... de... amizade?", Naruto engoliu em seco e procurou encontrar as palavras certas. "Então eu... realmente..."

Sasuke simplesmente virou-se e sem dizer uma palavra andou a passos rápidos para longe do idiota, porque ele não queria chegar atrasado e porque ele iria pensar em um jeito de fazê-lo entender que não era falando coisas estúpidas que eles iriam se tornar _amigos__ -_ talvez uma forma de se vingar de modo que seu orgulho ficasse satisfeito.

Naruto imediatamente percebeu o quanto ele se afastou de seu objetivo com aquela observação infeliz. Pensou em várias formas de se desculpar, mas nada realmente legal lhe vinha à mente.

"Você tem um jeito estranho de se relacionar com as pessoas". Ouviu Sasuke dizer enquanto continuava se afastando, sem olhar para trás. "Se é assim que você vê a '_amizade_', então fique longe de mim".

"Mas eu...", Naruto começou a falar, mas de repente fez-se a luz e ele pode compreender o que devia fazer. É claro que não era daquele jeito que ele via a amizade e ele precisava mostrar isso para Sasuke. Que amizade tinha mais que ver com conversas sem nexo, apoio incondicional - ou talvez não tão incondicional assim, se era para algo que pudesse machucar um amigo -, companhia... Ele só precisava achar um jeito de transformar isso em algo de fácil compreensão, não que Sasuke fosse idiota, mas ele queria que ficasse bem claro.

Mas, primeiro, ele tinha que desfazer o estrago que ele tinha provocado. Aquele era o momento de olhar pelo lado bom das coisas e ensinar um pouco disso a Sasuke, ou pelo menos ele pensou que sim.

"Olha, Sasuke, eu não acho que seu cabelo seja ruim... Ele é até legal com essas pontas... você sabe, arrebitadas. E ter um ninho de cabelo não é tão ruim. Quer dizer, não é ruim, principalmente se você gosta. Poderia ser pior, seu cabelo poderia ser igual ao do Masaki, uma mistura de rabo de pavão com cacatua." Estavam chegando ao colégio quando Naruto mencionou Masaki, o garoto do último ano que sempre parecia mau humorado de mais para não ser considerado como um membro da Yakuza em potencial. E, claro, com a sorte de Naruto, o referido estudante daquela pacífica escola tinha que estar justamente por perto para ouvir o comentário do linguarudo Naruto.

"_Cacatua_, un?"

Naruto congelou ao ouvir a voz grave perguntar com um leve tom sarcástico._ "Eu vou morrer"_, era o único pensamento que cruzava sua mente, enquanto ele tentava pensar no que fazer.

Sasuke, que até então tinha procurado ignorar as palavras que Naruto dizia, não pode deixar de virar-se para ver o que acontecera para que Naruto parasse de falar com ele tão de repente.

No entanto, antes que Sasuke pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, teve seu braço puxado por Naruto, sendo arrastado pelo colégio sem rumo definido, indo terminar em um dos terraços da escola - um que ficava longe o suficiente das salas deles e de Masaki, só para garantir que aquele não seria o dia em que morreriam de forma violenta.

Sasuke tentou chamar a atenção de Naruto por todo o caminho, mas aparentemente ele estava preocupado demais com a própria segurança para se importar com o que Sasuke tinha a dizer.

"Naruto, nós vamos nos atrasar ainda mais!" Ele falou enquanto tentava se soltar, mas o aperto de Naruto ficava cada vez mais forte.

"Segurança em primeiro lugar!" Naruto respondeu enquanto continuava correndo.

Naruto sentou no chão do terraço, ofegante, e suspirou aliviado por acreditar que os dois estavam seguros. Sasuke também estava ofegante, mas, mais que isso, estava furioso. Ele deu um soco em Naruto, que olhou para ele como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Qual é o seu maldito problema? Por que tinha que me arrastar assim, seu idiota?" Sasuke perguntou quase gritando, apesar de ainda não ter conseguido normalizar a respiração.

"Eu só queria que você não tivesse problemas com Masaki", falou ainda fingindo que iria chorar, o que não comoveu Sasuke um pouco sequer.

"Mas agora eu vou ter problemas com o professor! Você devia pensar nas coisas antes de fazer, mas acho que você não tem cérebro o suficiente para isso!"

Naruto observou Sasuke sair dali, caminhando apressadamente.

"_Se__ antes __já __estava __difícil, __agora __então...__"__,_ Naruto suspirou, sentindo-se cansado e derrotado. As nuvens no céu passavam preguiçosamente e ele desejou não ter qualquer preocupação, como uma delas, e andar preguiçosamente por aí.

**X**

Sasuke estava a um canto do refeitório na hora do intervalo. Ainda parecia furioso com tudo o que acontecera mais cedo e Naruto não ousava se aproximar.

Enquanto comia a primeira porção de seu ramen que comprara, notou que o garoto não comia nada, como era costume e se perguntou o que acontecera para que ele estivesse sozinho e sem se alimentar.

Parou por alguns segundos para pensar e pensou. Pensou.

Pensou.

Pensou. E pensou.

Bom, aquilo só podia significar que ele não tinha o que comer. Sendo assim, não seria má ideia compartilhar seu próprio lanche com ele. E, se ele aceitasse - se ele tivesse sorte, Sasuke não precisaria aceitar -, havia uma chance remota de que ele pudesse ser perdoado.

Talvez não completamente perdoado, mas Sasuke com um alto nível de certeza poderia pensar no seu caso e se compadecer dele e de suas boas intenções, mesmo que dessas o inferno estivesse cheio. Afinal, dividir o lanche com alguém, para Naruto, era a melhor forma de estabelecer _um __laço __forte_, principalmente porque ramen era a comida preferida dele e, por isso, um acontecimento muito raro seria vê-lo dividindo-o com alguém, de significado _importante_.

Naruto sentou na cadeira à frente de onde Sasuke estava sentado. Não obteve sequer uma olhar de desprezo do outro, mas isso não o fez pensar em desistir.

"Ei, Sasuke..." O tom de voz era calmo e ele parecia arrependido. Mas Sasuke já se cansara de ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz e não estava disposto a responder. "Eu sei que eu errei... Bastante hoje, mas será que você não pode, sei lá, me dar uma outra chance?" Ainda sem resposta. "Argh! Sasuke, eu agradeceria se você pelo menos olhasse para mim!"

Sasuke o encarou como nítido desagrado e Naruto parou para observar o rosto dele por um segundo, surpreendido que ele o tivesse olhado, mesmo que aquele olhar não fosse o que ele queria.

Ele reconhecia, merecia aquilo.

"Então, haha, eu queria saber se você não está com fome...". Ele olhou para o ramen em suas mãos, o que, ele não sabe, foi um erro, porque o olhar surpreso de Sasuke o teria feito se animar bastante. "Se você quiser, eu posso dividir meu ramen com você." Comentou e fez uma pausa. "Saiba que isso é uma grande honra e que eu não divido o meu ramen com ninguém, nem mesmo com meu tio, aquele pervertido, mas que eu faria, porque você costuma comer e hoje não está comendo e nós temos ainda muitas aulas pela frente e eu não gosto de assistir às aulas com fome, então pensei que talvez você fosse gostar, mas não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isso só pra você me perdoar, porque eu realmente me sentiria melhor se você pudesse aceitar e..." Falou rapidamente, procurando expressar tudo o que sentia, sem que Sasuke entendesse o sentido que aquelas palavras formavam - ou talvez, ele pensava, não houvesse nenhum.

"Espera, Naruto! Espera, espera!" Interrompeu-o. "Você está oferecendo seu lanche como uma forma de pedir perdão?"

Naruto percebeu, quando Sasuke disse aquilo, o quanto soava ridículo e desprezível que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo somente para que Sasuke não ficasse muito chateado com o que acontecera.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou achar uma saída rápida e que fizesse Sasuke acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero quando dizia que não queria _apenas_ o perdão de Sasuke. Naruto queria bem mais dele, queria _amizade_. E se ele pudesse simplesmente dizer isso de forma clara...

Ele respirou fundo e começou.

"Eu quero dividir o meu ramen com você, porque quero ser perdoado, sim." O rosto de Sasuke assumiu uma expressão irritada e ele ia se levantar para sair dali, mas Naruto, percebendo a intenção dele, apressou-se em complementar. "Mas é assim também que eu vejo amizade."

Sasuke não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, afinal, como ramen, perdão e amizade poderiam se relacionar sem que a ligação entre eles fosse bizarra? Mas não parecia mais como se estivesse saindo dali naquele momento, então Naruto se sentiu aliviado para continuar.

"Amizade é mais como fazer coisas pelo seu amigo que você não faria por qualquer pessoa, além de estar perto, apoiar. Fazer coisas com significado especial... Eu não sei, mas é mais ou menos assim que eu me relaciono com meus amigos...". Ele disse timidamente e sorriu, tentando sentir-se menos envergonhado pelas besteiras que estava falando. "Além disso, acho que você está com fome, não?"

Naruto pensou que, pelo silêncio de Sasuke, ele iria recusar ou acertar um soco nele de novo. Seu sorriso até morrera enquanto esperava por uma resposta, um golpe, uma reação que fosse. Até que Sasuke finalmente tomou alguma iniciativa.

"Dá isso aqui, se você realmente faz questão..." Sasuke tomou os hashis da mão de Naruto e serviu-se de um pouco de ramen. "Mas isso não quer dizer que você está perdoado ou qualquer coisa assim."

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada. Era interessante que tudo tivesse terminado em ramen.

Sasuke estava confuso. Não era como se não acreditasse no que Naruto dizia com um sorriso idiota no rosto, ele só não entendia uma porção de outras coisas. Como por que Naruto era tão insistente. Ou por que tinha que ser ele? Talvez por que ele estava falando aquelas bobagens sobre ramen? Por que ele aceitara dividir um lanche com Naruto para começo de conversa?

Talvez as respostas para aquelas perguntas viessem em breve, Sasuke desejou. Por ora, era melhor comerem logo, antes que Masaki resolvesse aparecer de repente por ali...

"Além disso", Sasuke ainda falou. "Você está me devendo uma por ter feito eu me atrasar hoje".

Os alunos que estavam por perto viram Naruto sorrir e acharam que fosse estranho que ele estivesse sentado à frente de Sasuke, dividindo seu lanche e ainda assim sorrindo feito um idiota. Mas ele estava aliviado. Nada como um pouco de _'__ramen__ da __paz__'_, ele pensou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Sinto-me diva, já que consegui cumprir o prazo que eu mesma estabeleci para a publicação desse capítulo -q. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Quando eu pensei em escrevê-lo, eu pensei que ele ia ficar melhor, mas não é como se eu achasse que está muito, muito ruim. Talvez só um pouco D8.

Nem tenho muito o que falar sobre esse capítulo hoje. O que eu tenho mesmo a falar é sobre o flood no fandom de Naruto dessa pessoa que se diz NaruSasu, mas que na verdade não pode ser tão fã assim, se só sabe esculhambar, xingar e tudo o mais. Aliás, eu recebi três educadas reviews dessa pessoa (então não se assustem, eu só estou pagando pela minha boca grande). Acho triste que, mesmo "gostando" de um ship yaoi, essa pessoa não tenha a mente tão aberta assim.

Ah, obrigada pelas reviews. Mesmo. De verdade. Fico feliz em ver que eu não fui completamente abandonada. Só to meio sem tempo para responder agora, porque eu devia estar estudando (vou me sair tão ruim na prova de amanhã. Mas, vejam, Petit Suisse, sabe que vai ser bem vinda no lado yaoi da vida (*-* Adoro). E Gabhy, eu queria me referir, no final do capítulo, ao fato de que o Sasuke não era o inimigo, mas toda a arrogância dele. Hn... **Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews.**

Essa fic vai entrar em um breve Hiatus (se bem que não vai ser exatamente um Hiatus, sei lá) de três ou quatro semanas, porque eu quero me dedicar mais a essa fic e, por isso, eu estou indo concluir uma outra que eu comecei de Uta no Prince-sama (e que eu ainda não publiquei aqiu, mas no Nyah). Quando eu terminar essa, vou poder escrever as minhas drabbles de _Tiger and Bunny_ e _Mr. Arrogance_ com vigor.

Até lá

(Notem que minha nota ficou enorme. De novo.)

_~Dark Lirit_

* * *

><p><strong><em># 30 cookies - Set: Inverno - Tema 20. Lanche<br>_**


End file.
